


Lose Yourself

by Grammarwoman



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, festivids 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/pseuds/Grammarwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lose yourself in this music, this moment. We own it, we won't never let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/gifts).



> This is a Festivids 2015 treat for [](http://sdwolfpup.dreamwidth.org/profile)[sdwolfpup](http://sdwolfpup.dreamwidth.org/), one of several people who requested a "Hamilton" vid. I really wanted to make a vid for this recent musical obsession of mine, and I wanted to express my thanks for her ongoing contribution to fandom that is More Joy Day, so here's the result.
> 
> Many thanks to [](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/profile)[heresluck](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/) for her help.

**Vid Download Link:** [63 MB at sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/6kv2t1)

Password is **hamilton**

[Lose Yourself](https://vimeo.com/153568392) from [Grammar Woman](https://vimeo.com/user1881709) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
